Never Judge A Book By Its Cover
by empire14
Summary: Yugi and Yami are brothers with loving parents. They go to school and have friends. But why is Yami acting so strange. When Yami disappears Yugi risks it all to find his brother, unravveling a secret better left alone! Yamitorture, you're warned no Yaoi
1. Biggest Mistake Ever

**Yami's POV**

Yami…..YAMI..!

A small voice was calling my name as I felt someone tugging on my shoulder.

Yami wake up……c'mon, we're gonna be late!

I let out a low grunt as I slowly opened my eyes; right it was a school day. I turned and sat up, yawning and stretching while looking at the clock. We still had half an hour before school started.

I looked at my little brother Yugi standing next to me. He was apparently overexcited about something, his eyes were shining with joy as he was restraining himself form jumping around the bedroom.

"What's up Yug, we still have half an hour left? If anything we're gonna be early." He was staring at me in shock as if I had just declared that Newton's theory about gravity was wrong.

"You….FORGOT!!!!" he half shouted while shooting through at least two octaves. "We're going on THE most important school trip ever!!!" He stated while throwing his hands in the air to stress the word 'the'. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth and grabbed his shoulder to stop the enormous flood of words that were waiting at the tip of his tong while keeping him from dancing around with my other hand.

"First: I didn't forget, it just temporarily slipped my mind. Second: Don't you think the statement 'THE most important' is a little bit exaggerated. And third: I can't go, I have a meeting with my mentor today." He looked at me with his big round, and recently, puzzled eyes. He took my hands of of his mouth and kept on staring at me. "You're…..not coming?" He asked as the lights in his eyes suddenly became a lot dimmer.

Upon seeing this I looked down, guilt washing through me. I really did wanted to go. I never really got the change to spent any time with Yugi as we were both busy with school. But now we had the change and I couldn't go because of…..NO! I mentally kicked myself for I had promised myself not to think about today, or what was gonna happen. Instead I looked up and forced out a smile gently squeezing Yugi's shoulder.

"It's ok, today's the last day of school. After that, we have summer holiday, which means two whole months with nothing but us time!". I was surprised at how happy my voice sounded and relieved as I saw a smile flash across Yugi's face. But still, I could see he was not at all happy with the fact that I wasn't coming today. There was still some doubt visible in his eyes, probably wondering why I would have a test on the last day before summer holiday. I could see this doubt growing as Yugi opened his mouth to probably ask another question. But before he could I jumped out of bed and pushed him towards the door. "Now get out or we will be late." I stated as I opened the door for him. He took the door knob with some hesitation and looked back at me confused. Not wanting him to start asking more questions I motioned him to go while smiling and staring into his big purple eyes. This apparently comforted him enough to smile back and close the door as he walked out.

My facial expression immediately went from faked happiness to genuine despair. It was getting harder and harder to lie to Yugi. Not just because I didn't really wanted to lie, but Yugi was starting to see I was. Not that I should be surprised. He did turn 14 two months ago and he was only two years younger than me. But still, I can't ever allow him to find out.

If that would happen than……….. AAAHHH!! I nearly screamed out loud but I managed to keep it in. I can't think like this. I can't , I can't, I WON'T!!!!.

I then noticed I couldn't breath properly.

Something was pressing down on my chest and crushing my lungs. I crossed my arms over my chest and grabbed my upper arms trying to calm myself. I stumbled over to my little bureau and yanked open the only drawer it had. I frantically started throwing things out of my drawer while searching for my inhaler.

The more I searched, the more I panicked and the harsher my breaths became. Why wasn't it here, it was always here, I always kept one in my drawer! My throat was burning and my lungs felt like they were gonna explode from the lack of air. I turned around and reached for the door, but my legs couldn't carry me and I fell down to my knees. I wanted to scream, call somebody but I couldn't find my voice. I held my arms across my chest still trying to calm down. When my vision started to blur and my breaths were starting to falter someone knocked.

"Yami, are you ready yet. I made breakfast and we need to go soon." I wanted to yell, tell him to come in and help me. The only problem was, I couldn't locate my vocal cords since my lungs were screaming for all of my attention, almost literally. "Yami…..are you in there?" Yugi's voice started to sound worried. I wanted to get up and open the door, I wanted to will him to come inside. Yet every effort I made was in vain as I could see my vision darken and my room vanish in a twist of colours.

**Yugi's POV**

I was actually a little worried. Yami wasn't answering although I was pretty sure he was still in his room. I carefully opened the door a little and peeked around the corner.

My heart nearly stood still from what I saw. I yanked the door open and caught Yami right before he hit the floor. "Yami, YAMI!" I yelled as I tried to wake him up. It was than I realised he was breathing really harsh and was holding his chest as in pain. I immediately looked at the drawer in his bureau only to notice that he had already turned it upside down. My mind was working at top speed thinking of where else he kept an inhaler………………………………..

Something suddenly hit me, I carefully placed Yami onto the floor and ran into the hallway. I snatched the inhaler out of his jacket and raced back to his room. His chest was rising and falling extremely fast, his arms had falling limp to one side while he was squeezing his eyes shut tight and sweat was dripping from his forehead. I sat down and pulled him up so that his head rested on my lap. I placed the inhaler at his mouth and he luckily responded by enclosing the inhaler with his lips.

I pressed the top and his chest rose up as his lungs filled with air. I removed the inhaler and placed my hand over his mouth and counted to three. I than took my hand away as he exhaled. He was still breathing fast but the painful look on his face became less and the rasping sound was starting to fade. I just sat there and waited as his breaths slowed down and he slowly relaxed in my lap.

After what seemed like forever he opened his eyes and stared at me. A little smile tugging at his lips. "Thanks" he said, his voice still rough from what had just happened. I finally relaxed a little, seeing him awake took away a fraction of my worries. But although he was smiling, he wasn't fooling me. I could still see the sweat on his forehead and hear his hard breaths, he was looking a little greyish and of course totally beat.

Yugi had only see this happen once before, but back than his dad had handled it and had even taken Yami to a doctor. I on the other hand had no idea what to do and doubted my uncle (who they were staying with) knew any more than he himself did. I suddenly felt Yami moving and snapped out of my thoughts. He had sat up and was now trying to get to his feet. I put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "Don't, you shouldn't get up. You should…" "Don't worry, I'm fine." Yami interrupted me "I just need a breakfast, and I'll be good to go". He looked so honest I actually believed him for a minute but than saw his greyish face and jumped up supporting him. "Please just sit down, you look awful bro". He apparently agreed with me as he allowed me to lead him towards a chair in the kitchen and push him on it. "Yug, I'm not even dressed" he complained as I told him not to move an inch. "You'll eat something first, than you can get dressed." I answered him while putting a bowl with steaming rice balls in front of him with some chopsticks.

I sat down on the opposite side of the table and never took my eyes of of him as we ate our breakfast. I fortunately saw he had been right as the colour slowly returned to his face while eating. As soon as he was done (he was always quicker than me), he got up to get dressed. I told him to take it easy since we still had 15 minutes left. He gave me the thumbs-up sign before disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes. As I listened to the running water I washed our bowls and made both of our lunches. I normally wouldn't do that (making his lunch that is) but I wanted him to do as less as possible, while knowing that he would insist on going to school. (I knew my brother well enough to know he would)

When I was finished I heard the bathroom door open. I quickly put the two lunches in our bags while Yami stepped into the kitchen. I turned around and was surprised by how good he looked. Yet you could still see a greyish shadow on his face and hear he was breathing through his mouth and not his nose.

"How are you feeling, why don't you sit down." I said while pointing to a chair. He walked over to me, ignoring my suggestion and saying he was fine. "I see my lunch is already ready." He said with a surprised yet slightly annoyed voice while raising one eyebrow. He looked at me while I quickly looked down. Before he could start his I'm-quite-capable-of-doing-my-own-stuff speech the doorbell rang. "That must be Joey and others." I yelled as I ran to the door and answered it.

As soon as I opened the door I could see Joey, Tea, Tristan and Duke. But before anyone got to say 'Hy' Joey started yelling. "WHAT, why aren't you ready yet??!! We're going on one of THE most important school trips EVER!!!!!" Before he could finish his 'speech' Duke and Tristan restrained him while putting both of their hands over his mouth. "Sorry about Joey Yug, He ate to much sugar this morning." Tristan said with an apologetic tone. A smile made it's way up my face as I saw Joey about to get one of his well known anger attacks. Just as Joey was about to throw both Tristan and Duke of I felt a hand on my shoulder as Yami gave me my bag and school jacket. He also laughed because of the funny scene in front of him while he pushed me outside and closed the door.

I was actually a little shocked to see Yami's face in the sunlight. He looked a lot worse than inside, especially with all of us as a comparison. Apparently this was noticed as Joey suddenly forgot about attacking Duke and Tristan and the last two let go of Joey. All four were looking at him and Tea was the one to speak. "Wow Yami, you look kinda awful. Didn't you sleep well?" She asked while looking at him as if he was going to break just from standing. "It's fine guys, really, I'm just a little tired." I saw their worried expressions a little as they sort-of believed him. I opened my mouth to tell them the truth but closed it again after a look from Yami. He didn't want them to know because he didn't want them to worry. This I could understand since Yami had been sick a lot as a kid and never liked it when people worried about him or felt sorry for him. So I gave him the I'm-watching-you look which created a small smile on his face meaning he understood.

We started walking and had to laugh every now and then about a funny remark Joey made. We were at school in five minutes and split up; Joey, Tea, Tristan and me joined the enormous group of students waiting for the busses in front of the school while Yami and Duke went into the building. They waved at us and we waved back. Yami chuckled a little when he looked at me his cheeks regaining a little colour, taking away all the worry and concern I created for him this morning.

My biggest mistake ever.


	2. Reunion

I've already got a review!!!!!! Thank you sooooooooo much **monkeyillusion **you really made my day ;)!!!!!!!

AAAAnnnnnnnnnnd............Here it is, my next chappie. I really hope you all like it, I've been wanting to post this for a very long time but my mind wasn't agreeing on the storyline (very annoying). But here it is, I'll shut up now so you can start.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it (but GOD I wish I would!!)

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I chuckled at seeing Yugi's exited face, I watched him walk away while laughing to Joey. Seeing him happy made me feel a bit better and reminded me of all the fun things he and I used to do in the summer, and the things we were going o do this summer like going on vacation with our mum and dad. I zoned out a bit wrapped up in my thoughts but a voice soon pulled me back from my dreams. "Yami, hurry up or we'll be late!", Duke was standing at the doors of the school motioning me to hurry. Right, I first had to see what would happen today and if I'd even get to go on holiday this summer. The fear and panic I had felt that night were coming back and I started to wonder if something like what happened then wouldn't happen today, to me. I than remembered the asthma attack I had this morning and tried to calm down as I couldn't bear the thought of my friends getting involved and ending up getting hurt.

"Yoh Yami, let's go." Duke yelled while he looked at me a bit puzzled. I ran at him while keeping all my emotions well hidden, something which was getting easier and easier as the weeks passed. I took the door Duke was holding open for me and managed to form a little smile on my face. I wished beyond all hope that time would stop or some sort of wonder would prevent the next hour form happening. But I knew nothing would change and time ticked on. Duke said bye and walked into a different direction. I wanted to ask him to stay, beg to please not leave me alone. But I banished the thought not wanting to put yet another person at risk.

I walked on, every single step harder to take than the last. A lump rose in my throat and I started shaking as every sane fibre in my body was yelling at me to turn and run away. But I knew I couldn't, if I did they would take away Yugi. I knew they could, I had seen them do it before and this time wouldn't be any different. So I walked on all the way to the back door. I opened it, stepped outside into the alley and closed the door behind me. As I did I noticed my hands were trembling. I made two fists and just stood there facing the door. I forced my tears back not wanting _them_ to see me cry. I didn't move from my place, I just leaned my head against the door and closed my eyes. Waiting for them to show.

I couldn't remember how long I had been standing there, eyes closed and every muscle tens. I was starting to hope they wouldn't show but then again, they just said they'd be here today between 9 a.m. and 2 p.m. Which could mean just about any time. I didn't really wanted to know the time, but my curiosity won. I took my mobile phone out of my jacket and saw I had been standing here for nearly two hours. I thought I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye and turned my head left. As I did this I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and neck and could see the street coming up to me. I heard a laugh behind me and my head connected with the hard street. "Y-Yug-i" I managed to whisper before everything went black.

**Yugi's POV**

The trip was going GREAT! I was having so much fun. Even though Kaiba wasn't a very social kid and nobody really knew him, his company was awesome. We were shown all the computers and the research labs; huge rooms filled with computes buzzing and scientists working on improving the known Duel Technology. There was so much to see and so little time to see it in. I was a little sad that Yami wasn't here, but even that couldn't take away the enormous feeling of joy I felt when we were led into an huge church-like room.

It had arches on the ceilings and light blue walls giving the room an inviting atmosphere. There were wires everywhere and Duel monsters painted on the walls. But the most impressive was the duel field in the middle of the room. It looked like an enormous stage with an ovule like shape, two boxes/lifts on the sides where the duellists could stand on. Just as I was admiring the room the tour guy started talking again. "Here we have on of the many improved Duel Fields made by Kaiba Corp. The holograms are even more real and this new duel field will also produce a sound when a duel monster is summoned or when it attacks." He stopped for a minute as people were letting out ooooh's and aaaah's and than continued on, "This is state of the art technology and you should consider yourself very lucky to have been selected by Mr. Kaiba to be using it today".

It took a second or two before the statement got through to us. I could literally see everybody's eyes lighting up as did my own. Then all I could hear were loud cheers as people jumped in the air and started talking to their friends. It took the teachers at least ten minutes to shut us up again.

When we were sort of quiet Mrs. Chono started talking, sneering us all to silence. "Listen up, there will be a short break of twenty minutes and then we will continue on with the Duels……." She said something else too but I couldn't hear it anymore. At the word 'Duels' everyone started shouting again. It looked like she was going to shus us again but changed her mind and walked away to sit with the other teachers. Some people motioned us to the right side of the room where we could sit, talk and eat. Yugi and the others moved away from the group a little to talk. But before anyone got the change to, Joey started blurting out what he thought about all of this.

"THIS IS SO COOL!!!!" He wanted to say more but his words didn't make sense and eventually he gave up and just stood there looking like a three year old who had just gotten a new toy. Even though Joey was usually the one with the weird remarks this time I had to agree with him, this was cool and with those duels, things could become even cooler. Of course Tea started saying something about 'boys and their toys' but we (Joey, Tristan and me) just ignored her and thought of our lunch as the most important thing now. We talked and ate and mostly laughed until I saw somebody looking at me. I looked back and after some time moved my head to Joey to see he had nearly dropped his lunch, while the others were laughing I chuckled a little to myself as I turned my attention to my lunch again. From the corner of my eye I could still see the same guy staring at me and was getting a little uncomfortable, I shifted in my seat and looked again to still see him looking at me with that same weird stare, it was Kaiba. After another three to five minutes he was still looking and I wasn't uncomfortable anymore, I was getting a little mad. What did the guy want. I fiddled around for a little while and than decided to go over there and just ask him.

I stood up and immediately knew something was wrong. I saw a flash of someone lying on the street while hearing Yami's voice whisper the word 'help'. I was feeling extremely dizzy and disorientated as the flash cleared from my vision. I could hear blood pounding in my ears as I lost my balance and fell, someone caught me, shaking me while calling my name. A shiver ran down my spine as Yami's voice came back again, this time saying my name. "Yami" I whispered. Than all of a sudden I felt perfectly fine, I was still confused and a bit shaky from what had happened but the dizziness was completely gone. I sat up on my knees and looked at Joey who was still holding me, afraid I'd fall if he'd let go.

Than someone knelt down beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Hello, boy, can you look at me". I looked up at where the voice was coming from and saw a very calm face with warm brown eyes, it was a man in his thirties who was wearing white clothes and was carrying a first aid kid. A doctor. Someone probably called him when I was half-fainting. He looked me in the eyes and asked for my name, "Yugi" I said, in a very shaky and unsteady voice which came nowhere near to my usual one. He told me to look at his finger as he was flicking a flashlight on and of to see how I responded. I blinked as the bright light shone in my eyes and couldn't really focus on his finger. The man frowned and said something to Tristan, Tea and Joey who were sitting behind him (except for Joey who was still holding me afraid I might really faint if he let go). The doctor got up and helped me get to my feet, he said something but I didn't quite hear. I just nodded and smiled which seemed to confirm something. Joey never let go of me and started leading me somewhere. I didn't really noticed or cared, the only thing I could think of was Yami.

His voice……it had sounded so close and so far at the same time. I was starting to get really worried, what if something had happened, what if what I saw was real, what if Yami was hurt or, or w-what if…………..My thoughts trailed of in horror as terrible images filled my mind. Yami lying on the floor not moving with his inhaler just out of reach, Yami, covered in blood, lying on the street hit by a car, Yami being hit and hurt by some robber, YamiYamiYamiYamiYamiYami!!!!!!!!!!! I closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. NO!!! Yami wouldn't get hurt, he was my big brother and nothing had happened. I was thinking strange things because of what, some image I saw when I nearly fainted. That didn't prove anything, I wasn't even sure anymore if the person I saw was actually Yami. I than remembered the voice and a shiver ran down my spine. No, I thought again, it was just my imagination; NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!!!!! "Hey Yug, we're back."

Tea's voice snapped me out of my weird thoughts as I stepped out of the car I had been in and saw we were at school. I looked at Tea, Tristan and Joey suddenly noticing their pained and worried expressions. "How are you feeling buddy". Joey hesitantly took a step forward and looked me straight in the eye. I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze but knowing I had to give them some sort of explanation. I opened my mouth wanting to say something,.. but stopped dead in my tracks, my mind lost track of whatever I wanted to say and I let out a small gasping sound as realization hit me. Something had been bugging me about what I had seen and I wasn't thinking of the person I saw lying down, but more where that person had been. I started having difficulty with breathing but wasn't going to make any rash decisions. I started running towards the school and didn't stop when I heard my friends calling. I knew exactly where I was going and wasn't going to stop until I knew for sure. I raced through all the empty hallways, I nearly even crashed into Duke but managed to dodge him. When I saw the school's back door I slowed down and slowly walked towards it fighting the tears that were for some reason forming.

I put my hand on the door knob and noticed I was trembling. I shook away the images leaking into my mind and pulled the door open. I stood there for a few seconds looking at the ground, there was nothing there. '_What were you expecting to find'_ a voice nagged in the back of my head_ 'a dead Yami?'_ I flinced at the thought and stepped outside relieved at seeing nobody. I stepped on something and it made a _crack_ noise. I lifted my foot to see a mobile phone. Fear washed over me as I recognised it, it was Yami's. I picked it up and felt something wet on the back. I turned it around and gasped, my hand went limp and I heard the phone fall. I wasn't paying attention, all of my focus was directed at the substance on my hand; blood. I looked down and saw more on the floor. I fell down to my knees and couldn't stop shaking. The tears I had been fighting started falling, I didn't make a sound but they wouldn't stop. My entire vision was blurred and my mind was going hay-wire, _what had happened_.

"Yugi! What are you doing?" Duke was panting, he kneeled in front of me and grabbed my shoulders shaking me gently. "Yugi, say something, please". He looked at me and followed my gaze down, he saw my hand had blood on it and started panicking. He shook me harder demanding an explanation. I couldn't tell him. Saying it out loud would only mean it wasn't some sort of horrible nightmare. "Duke, Yugi. What's going on?". Joey Tristan and Tea ran up to us. I didn't look up, I couldn't. The only thing that was getting through to me was the blood on my hand that was being washed away by my tears. Duke did look up, "I have no idea Joey. I found Yugi here crying, he has….. blood on his hands". That last part was just a soft whisper, but still all three looked shocked. Joey was the one who snapped out of it fastest.

"Yug, are you hurt?" I could hear him, and the enormous worried voice he had. I couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing lightly, the only noise heard for a minute or so. By then I had musterd up enough strength to move my leg and reveal the phone I had dropped. I picked it up carefully as if it were a treasure and managed to say Yami's name before I couldn't control myself and started crying heartbroken.

The image I saw, the voice I heard, the strange feelings, It all came back and crushed me. Te weight was unbearable, and thinking that Yami might have been hurt was too much. The pain that came with it ripped through me and left a gaping wound. I couldn't breathe and my head was hurting, I could only think of Yami, but doing that wasn't helping. The wound got bigger like something was tearing me open and stole my heart. I closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn't have to see the blood and grabbed the phone tightly, as if I was holding Yami's life in my hands. "…gi…Yuu…..gi"I heard someone calling out to me but I didn't wanted to hear, I didn't want to feel. I just wanted it all to go away and wake up in my bed. I wanted this to be a nightmare, I wanted my mom, I wanted my dad, I wanted Yami. As soon as I thought of his name I went numb and retreated into the darkness which promised relief of this pain I felt.

**Joey's POV**

I didn't get it. First Yugi sort of faints at Kaiba Corp and doesn't talk all the way here. Than when we finally do get here he runs into the school like a maniac and now he's sitting here behind the school sobbing with blood on his hand. I had to admit, I was kinda getting scared. Just as I was about to ask how he got blood on his hand he moved. Or actually he just moved his leg a little, but it was at least a sign of life. But than he picked something up and weighed it in his hand. He opened his mouth a little and took a deep breathe before he finally spoke; "Yami". He then started crying heartbroken and held onto the phone tightly. I stared at it with confusion and recognition. That was Yami's phone, I was making the links and suddenly something clicked.

I looked around and saw why Yugi was crying out of control. I could see the little puddles of blood and the iron rod a few meters away also with blood on it. I saw tire markings in the alleyway of which I was sure hadn't been there a day earlier. I stood up and looked at the others who were also looking around with faces white in fear, I could literally see how they looked at everything I had looked at and how it all clicked in their mind. As realization actually hit, things started happening. Tea slapped her hand in front of her mouth trying to muffle her sobs while tears started falling, Tristan looked like he had gone into total shock and Duke was staring at me with eyes that had a very painful look in them.

My gaze went back to Yugi to see he had gone limp, he was still crying as I could see the tears running over his cheeks, but I could no longer hear him. I just stood there watching fighting my own tears and worries trying to find a logical explanation for the blood, tire marks, Yami's phone and the fact that nobody of us knew where Yami was. I stood there thinking for I don't know how long. I snapped out of my thoughts as a breeze made me shiver. I looked up to see the sun had moved out of sight, being blocked by the building behind the school. I looked around and saw that nobody had moved, and from the looks of it, nobody was going to anytime soon. I stood up and took my phone out of my bag. I typed in a number out of habit and heard it rang. "Hello, this is Mrs Wheeler speaking." He took a deep breath before he started talking.

"Mum", his voice sounded very cloaked and cracked a little. "Joey? Is that you?" she started to sound worried "Honey, is everything okay, you sound strange. Joey? Joey where are you, say something. Joey!". He had to get some sort of control over his voice or his mother would get a heart attack. "I'm fine mum, I'm at school. I..uhm…could you come pick us up." My voice cracked a little at the end. "Joey what's going on, who's us…..Joey!" This was getting annoying as I was slowly developing a migraine. "Mum! Stop it I'm fine. Me, Tristan, Tea, Duke and Yugi need a ride." I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself, don't yell Joey, it won't help. "Okay honey." Her voice still sounded very doubtful but I was glad she wasn't going to push the matter any further. "I'll be right there, but weren't Yugi and Yami going to be picked up by their parents?"

Upon hearing Yami's name I couldn't control myself anymore and let the phone slip from my hand and fell to my knees. I covered my face with my hands as I could feel the tears starting to run down my face.

I didn't move until I heard a car's engine roar and suddenly shut down. Mum. I lowered my hands and saw that still nobody had moved, except for Yugi who had stopped crying and was now leaning against Duke. He either fell asleep, which was very unlikely, or he fainted. I pushed myself up and saw Tea and Tristan snap out of their daze as they saw me moving. "My mum's waiting at the front, go" I simply said as I motioned them to walk away. They nodded still a bit dazed and started walking. I turned around relieved to see that Duke had already gotten up and was carrying Yugi, Duke looked at me and nodded before following the others back into school. When we came at the front doors I heard some people talking. I opened the doors and saw the busses drive off and the last students going home. I looked around and saw my mum standing by her car at the school gates. I stepped outside and walked towards her. She opened her eyes wide as she got to me quickly.

"Honey, what's wrong". She asked with a very small voice. I let out a sigh and suddenly felt very tired, too tired to tell her. Just as I tried to make an attempt another car drove up to the gates and I felt shock take me over as I saw Yugi's parents step out. They were both smiling as they looked around trying to spot their suns. When they saw me and the others they waved happily but stopped as they saw my expression. I looked them straight in the eye, turned to my mum and then slowly turned around and stared at Duke carrying Yugi. When I looked back at Yugi's parents I was shocked by their expression, they looked totally horrified and than without any warning both of them started running towards Yugi. Duke saw them coming and stopped looking a little scared as Yugi's parents nearly crashed into him.

"YUGI!!" Yugi's mum cried out to her son as her husband just took Yugi in his arms and gently laid him down. "He's fine, just fainted." I heard myself speak but couldn't even recognize my own voice, so without emotion. Both parents stared back at me opening their mouths. But before they could speak I quickly continued, knowing what they were about to ask and how hard the answer would be. "He's fine, he fainted after he found out what happened, or what we think happened." Why did I add that, did I still think we might be wrong and Yami was fine. I took a deep breath and wanted to say something when Yugi suddenly moved. He yawned and opened his eyes as if he had been asleep. His parents completely forgot about me and looked back at their son who's eyes slowly filled with horror as he remembered what had happened.

**Yugi's POV **

I opened my eyes and yawned, I noticed someone hanging above me and wondered where I was. My vision sharpened and I could see my dad, I felt happy but almost immediately alarmed by his expression. Genuine concern and fear was written all over his face. As I was trying to figure out why I noticed I had something in my hand. I looked down and saw a mobile phone, Yami's mobile phone to be exa……… My thoughts just trailed off as I remembered everything, the weird feeling at Kaiba Corp, seeing things, hearing voices and then the alley behind school. I looked up at my father trembling, finally realizing why he looked so worried and scared.

My mum sat behind him and looked at me with eyes full of worry and also tears. I bit my lip, If seeing this would make her cry than should I even tell them what I found, worry them even more. "What happened Yugi?" His dad's words were spoken carefully and slow. I stared back at him not knowing what to say, or how to say it. I didn't even know if I could say it out loud, I felt the tears coming up again as I searched for words to describe today's weird and scary events. Maybe, beginning at the beginning was a good idea, and so I did.

"At Kaiba Corp I had the feeling something was wrong with Ya..Ya…."I found it very hard to say his name without breaking down again. "Y-Yami", I finally managed to whisper. I took a deep breath and started talking, grateful that nobody interfered and at the end alarmed by their expressions. "We came back because I wasn't feeling well and I had this strong feeling to check the alley behind school." I stopped for a while trying to steady my voice as it now sounded like a scared little boy's voice, but then again that's how I felt right now so I decided to continue before I'd break down. "I found this in the alley" I held up the phone and forced the next words out of my mouth "together with………blood on it." I just couldn't go on. Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and a big lump formed in my throat. I suddenly looked up remembering I had been telling this to my parents. I didn't like what I saw. My mum was even whiter than a ghost and was leaning against my dad while tears ran down here cheeks. My dad just looked shocked and stared at the phone and the blood on my hand. He than started moving so suddenly I got a little startled.

He took his own phone out of his pocket and shook my mum a little. When she didn't respond he looked up at Joey who understood and sat down on the other side next to my mum so she could lean on his shoulder allowing my dad to stand up. He ran into the school and didn't come back for a few minutes. When he did his face also looked pale but yet determined. He helped mum up and asked me if I could walk on my own. I nodded a little ashamed he felt like he had to ask that and got to my feet. My dad stuttered and apology to Joey's mum for leaving so soon but she just gave him an understanding look and told him not to worry about it. I than followed my mum and dad to the car mumbled a goodbye to my friends and got in still holding Yami's phone.

When we arrived home dad opened the door and stopped on the porch. I stepped around him and saw he was looking at the decorations.

It had been Yami's idea to decorate the house for when mum and dad finally came back after three months. I looked at the decorations and could clearly see some of the balloons had deflated a little already remembering how Yami had told him to close them tightly or else they would "deflate before mum and dad can even get onto their plane."

I could hear his voice so clearly in my head, see the light smile that had stood on his face while saying those words. Thinking that he was hurt crushed me, the worry I had felt this morning coming back in thousand fold. The feeling shook me, made me feel ice cold to the bone. It went on and became worse with every passing second. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore. I tore my gaze away from the balloons and ran upstairs, I locked my bedroom door and fell onto my bed crying my heart out as images of Yami hurt flashed through my mind. I cried and cried until I eventually, even though it wasn't evening yet, fell asleep.

**Yami's POV**

The first thing I noticed were voices slowly drifting away and the nagging pain at the back of my head and neck. I opened my eyes and at first couldn't see anything, than my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness around me and I could take in my surroundings. I was staring at the ceiling of what seemed like a cave of some sort. There was some light coming in through a small barred window at the other side of the room. Wait a minute, barred? What the……I tried to look at my right but groaned as a red hot pain shot through my neck and head making me feel woozy even though I was lying down. I waited for it to pass and than slowly got to my feet. The room/cave I was in was quite small, maybe three by four metres. I slowly stumbled towards the only door the room seemed to have, while trying to keep standing (my head was pounding, making me go dizzier with every step I took). When I reached it I tried anything I could think of but to no avail, the door wouldn't open.

I was trapped.

I tried to think back to what had happened; I had been standing behind the school when someone had knocked me unconscious. I tried hard to remember anything else, how I got here for example. Unfortunately al this pondering wasn't helping my enormous headache. I tried the door again, my actions getting more helpless with every second. I never have and never will like small places. Eventually I just gave up, a feeling of complete helplessness overwhelming me. I turned around, closed my eyes and leaned my back against the door. I had to stay calm and figure out where I was and who had taken me.

I opened my eyes again only to see the same small room. I slowly slumped down the door and sat on the ground, I pulled me legs up and rested my elbows on my knees holding my head with my hands. Standing up hadn't helped my headache, it was just getting worse every second. I suddenly felt something wet on my neck and looked up to see if ceiling was wet. I couldn't really see the ceiling as the pain that stabbed into my neck created a lot of dark spots. I lowered my head while moaning a little, my neck now felt like someone was stabbing me there with a red hot knife. I laid my head on knees and placed both my hands on my neck trying to sooth the pain. I than noticed that the substance, of which I had first thought of it being water, turned out to be _warm_.

I took my hands off of my neck focusing on them, trying so see anything in the darkness. I stood up, earning another hit of dizziness now worse than before, and staggered over to the beam of light coming through the window. I put my hands in the moonlight and saw they were red……with blood, _my_ blood. This gave me a bit of an uneasy feeling as I sat back down again, now leaning against a wall. I pulled my right knee up for some sort of support and started examining my head and neck a little. I found that my head had a big wound that was still bleeding and my neck had a vertical wound on the left side that had, luckily, stopped bleeding.

I had now found out what was exactly causing the dizziness but the main question was still unanswered; _**Where**_** am I?**

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice when someone opened the door, it was only when they shone with a flash light in my face that I noticed I wasn't alone. I shielded my eyes form the sudden burst of light and looked up dazed as soon as they stopped shining directly into my eyes. A man in his forties stood in front of the door, which was closed again, and he was looking at me. No, not just looking, _examining_ me.

He suddenly smiled, not a hello-my-name-is smile, but more a relieved smile. I was starting to get a little freaked out but remembered my asthma and tried to calm down. I looked down at the floor trying to block his presence out as that was getting me…well……_scared_. "It's so good to have you back where you belong Yami." I froze as I heard him talk, his voice sounded somehow familiar and not in a good way. The sound of his voice alone made me completely horrified, and I had no idea why. And than there was the matter of_ what_ he had just said; he knew my name and 'back where I belong', what the heck did he mean by that.

I glanced back up at him and met is eyes. I immediately understood why I was scared, or at least sort of. His eyes were completely black and didn't show _anything_. Not any feeling could be found in his eyes, not one. The confusion I felt was apparently showing as he started laughing, well _laughing_ might not be the word to describe it. It sounded more like something was choking or dying or…or…well it just didn't sound like laughing. I never stopped looking at him, too afraid to say something but too confused to look away. Why did this guy seem so familiar. The never ending flood of questions didn't help my headache at all and the fact that I felt like I already knew the answer only made me more irritated.

"Who a-are you?" I immediately looked down again and shut my mouth as I had, by accident, said something. I didn't know why I did this, and yet somehow I felt like I did. Things were getting to weird. I also got a little shock as soon as I heard my voice, it had sounded so………afraid. I hardly recognized it. He stopped 'laughing' and looked down at me like I was some sort of animal, this really got me worried. "Naw, Yami. Don't tell me you've forgotten me." He kneeled down beside me and reached for something in his pocket. I didn't even wanted to know what he was reaching for. What is _wrong_ with me, no one has ever affected me this much. I suddenly felt a very rough and non-gentle hand on my chin as 'he' jerked my head to the left so I was looking right at him, I gritted my teeth and groaned a little as the pain in my neck came back again.

He held a photo in front of my face which showed a man with two children. The two children were hanging on some sort of vertical tables, one on the left of the man and one on the right. The two children had their arms spread to the side with shackles at their wrists and ankles and a big one around their waists. One of them, the smallest of the two, was awake and looked completely horrified as the other was…well I guessed unconscious. But all of this didn't frighten me as much as the fact that I knew those children, the fact that…… The man started speaking again as he saw realization dawning in my eyes.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me so easily, my _son_."

* * *

Sooooo, what d'ya think...Please R&R "Puts up big brown puppy eyes and blinks very cute".


	3. The Computer Screen

*Looks up very shighly* Heh heh, uhm, Hello, I'm back...*ducks to avoid all the rotten fruit readers are throwing* EECK!! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!!!!!! I had a huge writers block with this story, i really couldn't gt anything on paper which I liked. I still don't think this was so amazing but it does have all the information i wanted to give to you. Soooooo...R&R, please, please, please!!!! (i'm begging here people, I seriously am)

And of course, my thanks go to:

akinos and dragonlover625 for reading and reviewing my story!!!!!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own (who on fanfiction actually does??)

**

* * *

**

**Yami's POV **

'_The fact that I was one of those kids'_

"no……" my voice trailed of in horror as _he_ placed the photo back in his pocket. I kept staring at him and gasped horrified as memories flowed back into my mind. My breaths became harsher and raspier with every newfound memory. I couldn't stop the panic attack and just looked down while I folded my arms in front of my chest in a vain effort to start breathing normally again.

It didn't work.

I felt even more helpless than this morning, as now I was all alone with a complete lunatic keeping me captive. I could actually feel my strength slip away as my lungs were begging for air and my head started pounding even harder and more painfully. I couldn't even sit up anymore and slowly fell limply on my left side. Something was put over my mouth, I tried to push it away but failed as my arms were really hard too locate. Suddenly air filled my lungs and I could breath easier. Unfortunately the fact that that man was holding something over my mouth only made me feel more anxious as I frantically tried to pull whatever it was off of my face. But one hand pinned both my arms onto the floor. He was way stronger than me as I was completely exhausted. I struggled a little but without any result.

Some sweet and overpowering scent suddenly filled my nose and it made me feel extremely dizzy. This wasn't helping my efforts of staying conscious, in fact, it was demolishing them. The scent grew stronger and I coughed a little as it was very uncomfortable. I still tried to struggle but my actions diminished in strength every single second. In the end there were some last twitches as the room started spinning and I could feel my focus slipping. NO, I didn't want to pass out in front of _him_. But I just couldn't stay up. My attempts to keep my eyelids from falling were in vain as I could see the room vanish and everything around me turn dark.

One week later

**Yugi's POV**

_One week_…………I couldn't believe it. Yami had been missing for one week. After my mum, dad and me had gotten home that day loads of things had happened.

Police officers had been all over our house to take our statements, they had turned the school upside down and photographed every inch of the alleyway. They have been here for an entire day which must have been the most tiring day in all my life. The fact that I keep having nightmares about Yami being held somewhere by some creep isn't helping at all. Especially since these nightmares feel way to real and he's being hurt in them, not to say _tortured_.

I went into his room yesterday and didn't know how fast to get out of there. The worry and fear I feel all the time became even worse, threatened to kill me or make me go insane if I couldn't get out of there. I ran downstairs and into the garden where I stayed until I felt like I could breath again.

My parents aren't taking this any better than I am. My mum's even worse, not talking for hours on end while she normally couldn't even shut up for five minutes and she looks like a ghost. She never really gets out of here pyjamas and doesn't even seem to notice when you enter or exit the room.

My dad is keeping his emotions well hidden, he at least still looks alive. He does talk less and paces around more always with a very thoughtful look on his face as if trying to remember something, something very important. But aside from that, he looks normal. He's also the one to answer the door or phone and tell people how the investigation is going and that they haven't found…Yami…so far.

Today was a Saturday. The sun was shining and it was nice weather. But I just couldn't get myself to do something, nice. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have fun anyway. My eyes darted around my room and finally landed on my desk, or actually…Yami's…phone on my desk. I was quite surprised and relieved the cops had let me keep it. Somehow I had gotten a little 'uhm' hysterical when they had tried to take it with them. Apparently some had felt sorry for me and let me keep it, it had been on my desk ever since.

I didn't really know why but I couldn't get my gaze away from it. I suddenly felt myself getting up from my bed which I had been lying on and found myself walking over to my desk taking the phone in my hand. I felt the same strange sensation I always felt after one of my nightmares, like someone was calling out to me. Or in this case something, meaning the phone. I looked at it with horror wanting to drop it (it had a crack in the glass because I had stepped on it and you could still see some dried blood on it) but something urged me not to. My hand started working on it's own. I turned the phone on, surprised I could, and found myself clicking on the phone book.

As soon as it opened I snapped out of my trance like state and just stared at the phone, 'Why did I just do that'. The answer followed rather quickly as I decided to look who were in…Yami's…phone book. I soon found myself, Yumi. I chuckled slightly to myself when I saw the nickname he had given me all those years back. Still grinning a little I saw more names and suddenly stopped. I stared at the screen confused of what I was seeing.

I wiped away some dirt from the glass and looked at the name again 'Yugi Motuo' it said. That was weird, first of all why would Yami put me in his phone book twice and second, Yami never called me by my full name. Heck, he barely even used it when he introduced me. All of this had me so wrapped up in my thoughts, I even stopped worrying about Yami. I was just confused and a little curious. I stared at the name...correction..._my_ name and suddenly clicked on it. I blinked a few times not sure how that just could have happened since my brain had never given my fingers permission to move. What puzzled me even more was what had appeared on the screen.

An internet address.

I ran downstairs and quickly turned on the computer. The damn thing was taking even longer than usual to start up. When finally it did I opened internet and typed in the address. I had no idea to why I was doing this and started thinking it was a complete waste of time until I saw the computer screen flicker and a lot of images flew across. They went away to quickly to make out what was on them but all of this did catch my attention. Why would Yami have a computer address in his _mobile phone_ and most importantly, why would that computer address be under my name?????

I stopped wondering when the screen stopped flickering and had settled down to showing one image. A webpage, or more importantly, the login page of a webpage. I stared at it for a moment and than, suddenly, I became overly curious at to what was on this page. I began thinking what could be the password, the name was already given, his nickname, Yams. Maybe our last name? I typed in 'Motuo' and pressed ENTER, wrong, another password. What else could be it? I tried our mother's last name, Hiyouki, but still nothing. I even tried all the first and last names of our friends, but still the bloody site kept saying I wasn't allowed in.

After trying our parent's first names and still not getting access I felt like banging my head against the wall, even my name didn't work!! AAAARGHH!!!! What the hell could it be??!!

.

.

.

Wait a minute...maybe......This had to be it, it was all I could think of, he did always tell me we would always be together. My fingers hovered above the keyboard for a little while and than I typed my _own_ nickname, the one he gave me; 'Yumi'.

I pressed Enter and held my breath...please, please, please let this work!

'**Welcome father**'

What. The. Heck.... I seriously didn't know what to think of that. I was thrilled I had finally found the correct password but that just didn't make _any _sense. Who the hell was 'father' and why did Yami even know about this site, let alone the log in page of this 'father' guy????????

Suddenly the words disappeared and I was looking at a picture of a building...a _familiar_ building. It looked like some sort of lab and was surrounded by sand, like it was in the middle of a desert. Which, when I looked at it more closely, I figured it was. It was beige and looked pretty huge. It had some parking spaces in front of it and I could see a dirt road lead to and from it. The building itself was one big square and had four floors, at least four rows of windows, there could still be a basement, but that didn't really matter to me that much. I was still trying to figure out why this place looked so familiar.

Than suddenly the image _moved_. Which really freaked me out, how could a picture be moving...unless.

I searched the picture and found what I was looking for, in small green letters, barely noticeable in the upper corner on the left, were a date and a time.

14/01/2010 – 15:34

Research lab Haminoku

'Haminoku', okay, at least I know for sure that it's a research lab and that this is the image of a video camera. But that isn't helping me any. I'm just more confused, _why_ would Yami, of all people, have this site, why!!???

I looked back at the screen and saw that whatever it had been that moved (it had looked like a human) was now gone. Looking at the building, again, I suddenly felt like I knew what it was, it was on the tip of my tongue, I knew this place becau-

'PWEEEWW'

"Aaaaaaah!!"

The computer screen suddenly went black and the computer itself made a really high pitched noise, scaring me half to death, before falling completely silent.

The shock of it doing such weird things made me fall of my chair and now I was sitting on the ground staring at the computer completely weirded out by my recent findings.

"Yugi!!!!"

I quickly scrambled to my feet and was standing mere seconds before my father came running into the room, apparently I had freaked him out by screaming, he had been on edge ever since..well...you know.

He saw me standing and quickly came over to me to give me... a hug?!

"Yugi, are you allright. Oh, Yugi, you scared me. I thought something had happened. Are you okay."

He released me and looked me in the eye waiting for an answer, I nodded and he went back to hugging me, which is quite something for our dad. He isn't home that much and when he is he only hugs us when he has to go away again. Not like our mum who gives us a hug every time she sees us, even if we have left the room for just half a minute.

The fact he's hugging me...is pretty weird...but I like it. Everybody changed, some for the good and some for the bad, since Yami has...disappeared. But still, I would rather have it so that all those changes never happened and Yami would be here right now. With us, and we could laugh, and my dad..would talk about his work...with Yami...and my mum would hug him to death...And Yami and I...would go to......our friends...and h-have f-fun.

I threw my arms around my dad and cried. I hadn't let my parents see me cry, I only cried in my room or the garden, not in front of them. But I just couldn't keep it up. I missed my brother so much, I've never felt this lonely before, ever. Therefore I liked the comfort my dad's arms brought me, he held me and I cried. I know I looked like a three-year-old, but I didn't care. I just wanted this empty and lonely feeling to go away. I would always wake up after a nightmare about Yami and think that everything had been just that, a nightmare. I would then walk to his room and find it empty, just like the rest of the house. The nightmare would be real and I would feel just as empty as the house looked, just as alone.

I stood there holding my dad, the computer long forgotten. I never saw the screen spring back to life, I never saw the room it showed and I never saw it's occupant lying on the stone floor. A boy, two years older than me with the same spiky hair, covered in dirt...and blood. I never saw the man who was with the boy kick him only to get no response. I never looked back in time to see any of it, before the screen went black again.

* * *

Love it, hate it, something in between...please tell me!! And my first three reviewers will get a special thank you!!!!


End file.
